guilty pleasure
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Sexy lace underwear and comfortable sweatpants. [one-shot pic fic from tumblr]


This is a pic fic from tumblr. Since I can't link to the pic itself, the picture is of a woman lying on a bed. She's wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants and black lace underwear. She's pushed down the left side of the sweatpants so you can see the underwear. You can only see the woman from her stomach to her knees. (And I know this description is probably the furthest from sexy as possible, but if you *really* need to see it, you can find it on my fanfic page on tumblr.)

This is definitely M-rated, but not explicit. So, basically it's sexy, but not vulgar.

* * *

It had become a guilty pleasure for Maura, but she had never admitted that to her girlfriend. The act had become a habit on nights when she knew Jane would be stuck at the station, following leads that required being physically there.

For some reason, she found slipping on a pair of Jane's sweatpants with freshly-shaven legs to be erotic and titillating. They were well-worn and soft, both inside and out. The fabric felt almost silk-like against her smooth skin and despite being just washed, the comforting scent of Jane's body lingered along with the faint smell of laundry detergent.

Even more erotic to Maura was wearing a pair of sexy, lace underwear underneath the pants.

It symbolized everything Maura had come to be with Jane in her life.

A sexy (she hoped), feminine side surrounded by the comfort that her girlfriend provided. A protective layer that showed an ease she had never felt before.

She had fallen so far in love that she knew she'd never again see the light of day, yet at the same time, Jane was the light in her life that seemed to guide her in every moment.

See? So far in love that some things contradicted each other.

It made no sense, but she still loved it.

In Jane's well-worn sweatpants, lace underwear, and nothing else, Maura would simply lay in bed. Sometimes she read a book, sometimes news or journal articles. Other times she would shop online on her iPad, or at the very least, add items to a list of some sort to purchase at a later date.

The better times she would imagine everything about her life with Jane. The ways they worked so well together to solve seemingly unsolvable cases. Their daily routine that had become a well-oiled machine. The future. Marriage, perhaps a child if they were lucky enough.

The best times, oh god, the very best times, she would simply imagine Jane herself. How Jane's dark brunette curls would tickle and tease her skin as she slowly placed kisses all over her chest, her stomach, her thighs. It never failed to give her goosebumps.

She recalled deep brown eyes looking into her own, filled with desire and love and lust. The look Jane gave devoured her whole, demanded surrender, but only in the best of ways. Only if she too wanted to give in.

Making love with Jane was the most incredible feeling she'd ever known. _With_ , always _with_ , because it was never one-sided. They were both present, in the moment, each and every time.

Maura hoped it would always be that way. She hoped they would both strive to always keep it that way, no matter what it would take.

She imagined soft lips upon her skin, teeth that nipped and grazed all the right places. A low, raspy voice whispering sometimes loving, sometimes explicit words in her ear.

Jane could turn her on in a few seconds and she reveled in that fact, knowing exactly when to tease and when to hold back.

Then Maura would think of Jane's tongue and the absolutely magnificent ways her lover used it on the most intimate places of her body where she never wanted anyone else to be again.

Her breasts. The perfect size with dark nipples that stiffened in seconds when Maura's hands or lips or teeth made contact. The whimper that fell from Jane's lips when Maura used the perfect amount of pressure, in any form.

Long, toned, tan legs that wrapped so tightly around her waist, that tangled so perfectly with her own.

Slim and long fingers that did glorious and unspeakable things to every single part of her body. They caused sighs, whimpers, gasps. She tightly gripped sheets, tangled her fingers in Jane's hair, and stifled cries with her own hands, all because of Jane's talented hands.

When Maura imagined all these things about Jane, her body begged for release and she gave in willingly and shamelessly.

Her body's natural response to such stimuli and an even more natural response to such vivid imagery and memories.

So goddamn far in love.

Every now and then, the release Maura gave her body simply wasn't satisfying enough, and when Jane would finally come home, no matter if it was the middle of the night or as the sun rose in the sky, she and Jane would make love.

Jane never questioned why. She didn't need to because she perfectly understood Maura's desires. They had known each other long enough for Jane to simply know.

And that's why the worked so well together.

Sexy lace underwear and comfortable sweatpants.

Maura never knew they could be such a perfect combination.

* * *

I hope you liked it. :)

*if you need my tumblr URL, please PM me.


End file.
